The Walking Dead Adventures of Rick and Morty
by Rexadex72
Summary: When Rick discovers that he has an interest in a TV show. He decides to make the show a reality, as he and Morty go on another wild adventure. Man-to-zombie, man-to-man, Rick-to-Rick.


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Fan Fiction story!**

 **I will be creating different stories that will all be connected. For this first story, it will be taking place in The Walking Dead TV Show.**

 **The story's will consist of different franchises coming together to make a**

 **huge crossover. The crossover will be following The Walking Dead,**

 **Rick and Morty, and maybe some others (depending on how well I can fit them into the story). Some of you might be annoyed about how many crossovers there are, but I'm writing the story how I like it and how I want to.**

 **I will try to make the story make sense and have it flow to the best of my ability.**

 **The Walking Dead: Adventures of Rick and Morty**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Washington, June 19, 2015 (Outside of Seattle)**

"Wow Morty, you still watch that show?" Rick said seeing that Morty was currently watching The Walking Dead.

"Jee Rick! Just because everyone else is giving the show shit, I-I actually enjoy it!" Morty said with a smile.

"Wha*burp*at ever." Rick said before taking a swig of his beer that he had in his hand and plopping down on the couch.

•••

Fifteen minutes go by, with Rick and Morty watching the show, and Rick is now more interested in the show than Morty is.

"Whoa Morty! D-dd-did you see that kid get his eye shot out!" Rick says grabbing Morty by the shoulders and shaking him and even spilling some beer on Morty's shirt.

"Yeah Rick! Did you see all of the blood?! I-it looked so real!" Morty said with excitement, not even noticing the spilled beer on his shirt.

Ricks smile gets bigger as he gets an idea. "You know what else would look real Morty?!" Rick says now having Mortys full attention.

"What's that Rick?" Morty says intrigued.

"If we were in the show Morty!" Rick says maybe a little too excitedly.

"Oh Jee Rick, can you do that?" Morty says thrilled.

"Morty, y-you can do anything. You just have to b*burp*be a genius."

Rick gets up leaving Morty on the couch. Morty hears loud noises from the garage until finally Rick comes back with his portal gun and a bag. "What's that Rick?" Morty asks.

"It's just a few things we might need while we're there." Rick says while checking in his bag to make sure that he grabbed everything. He shoots a portal onto the floor.

"Oh Jee Rick, I don't know about this." Morty says in a concerned tone.

"Shut up Morty!" Rick says as he pushes Morty into the portal and takes another swig of his beer before throwing it at the wall and yelling "THE WALKING DEAD BABY!" Before jumping through the portal himself.

 **Georgia, October 6th, 2011 (Near Atlanta)**

A group of survivors are trapped in a train car in a Terminus that is runned by people that are trying to kill them. The group is currently making weapons out of wood from the train car and from pieces of their clothing.

"Alright, we got four of them pricks comin our way." Says Daryl as he is looking out from a crack in the train car door.

"You all know what to do, go for their eyes first, then their throats." Rick says to everybody, as they all get ready to attack.

"Put your backs to the wall at either end of the car, NOW!" Calls a voice from the outside.

As the group is ready to attack, a door slides from the ceiling and a smoke grenade drops into the car. "MOVE!" Abraham yells as the group scattered, the grenade goes off creating a smoke screen. The main car door opens and men with masks come in. They take Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Bob before leaving and shutting the door behind them.

"Damn it!" Abraham says punching the car wall. "That was our chance!"

"Calm down." Michonne said, in a hushed tone. Everyone remained silent, knowing that they blew their only chance of escaping. Unless the others managed to escape.

•••

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a strange portal appears from the train car ceiling. "What the hell?!" Abraham says in astonishment as a young boy and an older looking man fell from it.

"Ah jee Rick! W-we actually did it! We are in The Walking Dead!" Morty says with excitement.

"You mean I did it Morty!" Rick said annoyed. "You di*burp*idn't do anything except sit there like a dumbass." Rick said in an irritated voice.

He scanned his surroundings and noticed people on the other side of the train car. He pulls out his ray gun and aims it at them until he realizes who they are.

"Oh shit Morty! T-t-those are those characters Morty!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Says Abraham in a cautious yet confused tone.

"I'm Rick and this piece of shit over here is Morty." Rick says, not really wanting to explain himself.

"And what the hell was that?!" Rosita asks not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I believe that it could possibly be an opening of a passage through space and time that creates shortcuts for long journeys across the universe. Essentially a wormhole." Eugene says cowardly but also reassuring.

"Damn" Rick says in an unimpressed tone. "Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth? I-I-I could eat a bo*burp*owl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that." Rick then said, which causes Eugene to stay silent in embarrassment.

"Anyway, where the hell are we?" Rick asks the group as he looks at his surroundings.

"We're in a train car" Morty explains. "I think this is season five."

"Why are we in this stupid thing?" Rick says as he walks up to the train car door.

"It won't budge. Besides there's probably guards on the roof." Abraham explains before Rick pulls out his portal gun, aims and fires it at the door which causes a portal to form that leads to the outside of the car. He points his ray gun up and takes out two snipers that were on the roof before walking through the portal and taking a swig of his canister from his lab coat pocket. Morty follows close behind, then slowly, the rest of the group.

"So where is this Rick guy at?" Rick asks the group.

"The people who put us in that thing, took him and a few of our friends." Maggie explains pointing at the train car.

"This is awesome Rick!" Morty says in an excited whisper.

Rick, Morty and the Group are walking through Terminus, with Rick blasting random people from the community as they appear.

"I don't know Morty." Rick says in a muffled tone. "It's kinda boring, I thought there would be more zombies."

"Zombies?" Sasha asked. "What the hell is a zombie?" Maggie added.

"I don't trust these guys." Abraham says very quietly to Michonne.

"We'll keep an eye on them. But they did get us out of that car, and they haven't killed us yet." Michonne says reassuringly.

"I don't like em." Eugene adds, as he was walking behind them.

All of a sudden there was two gun shots. Everyone looked around confused. Then there was a huge explosion right by the fence. A propane tank had exploded with debris flying everywhere. Walkers started to enter the compound and eating some of the community's inhabitants.

Rick's face lit up with excitement as he shouted "I spoke too soon Morty! I spoke too soon!"

Rick runs off to kill walkers and leaves the group behind.

"Don't kill the walkers unless you have too!" Rosita yells in irritation. "They can help us!"

•••

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Bob had escaped and found their way back to the group. Rick notices the two strange people that are with his group, but has no time to ask questions. Him and the group fight their way to the fence.

Rick and Morty are still in the compound.

"W-w-we need to go Rick!" Morty says with concern.

"I'm just getting started Morty!" Rick says with a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever Rick! Morty says in annoyance. "I'm going with them!" He says as he starts to walk towards the fence where the group had gone.

"Come on Morty! Don't be such a buzz kill!" Rick says.

Morty ignores him, and walks faster to try and avoid the walkers who are now starting to notice him.

"Damn it Morty." Rick says in a hushed tone.

Rick swings his bag around from his back, reaches in and pulls out a box that has two shades of blue coloring and a button on the top. Rick presses the button on the box and a blue creature appears in front of him.

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks! Look at me!" The blue creature states.

"Hi Mr. Meeseeks, I need you to kill all the zombies that you come into contact with." Rick says with a smile on his face.

"Ohhhh yeah, can do!" The blue creature says before plunging itself into a walker and beating it senselessly with its fists.

Rick puts the box back in the bag, swings it over his shoulder and heads for the fence.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you guys think of my first Fan Fiction? I know I really enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear feedback and suggestions in the reviews! I am going to write multiple chapters and try and make it a series. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Co-edited by:HOBOKAT**


End file.
